The Leap Year
by CassyLee
Summary: (One Shot # Book 2.5 of The Last Year Series.) It seems all the Winx are headed for a new chapter of their lives, letting themselves settle down after the long and tremendous battles they have faced together.( I don't own Winx Club) ( Anyone can read this, but would make more sense if you read the first two books!) Enjoy!


**Warning- May contain adult themes and references, enjoy!**

(Bloom POV)

 _These sheets are way to soft to be from my bed_ , is the first thought I have when waking up this morning. My body has a pleasuring ache to it while I stretch out, blinking my eyes awake and taking in my surroundings. A big open space with plush carpets, white walls furnished with classic furniture and cupboards.

I look to my right to see a body tangled in the sheets beside me, rising and falling as they breathe. I sigh happily before sitting up on to the headboard, remembering to cover my body with the sheets in my naked form. The body beside me shifts and Sky's face appears, his hair distort in a sexy way. His eyes flicker open and search the room before landing on mine.

"Morning Beautiful." He says, his voice gruff and sleepy as he moves to sit up beside me.

"Good Morning, you slept well." I remark and Sky chuckles.

"Well last night's activities made me extremely tired." He leans over and starts kissing my shoulder, so softly tingles dance from my skin. He starts trailing kisses to my neck. But Sky, like always, does something like this to distract me, as I feel his hand pulling down the sheet keeping me modest in the 'top department'.

I cross my arms over my chest." Sky! Really, another round after last night." I giggle and Sky grumbles when he realizes he has no access to my chest area. He leans back on the bed head, tilted towards me.

"For the first time in weeks, I actually have the morning off, and I want to spend it with you." He mentions softly and I smile. Sky is always busy now as king.

When I don't reply Sky grins ear o ear, in his cheeky ways and untangles my crossed arms and pushes my body back on the bed and crawls on top of me. He pulls the sheet down all the way and brings his lips to mine in a slow loving kiss. His hands explore my body, and I bite my lips as he starts kissing my neck.

But it was short lived when I hear the buzz of my phone on the bedside table. Sky growls before continuing his kisses down to my chest. I reach out to get my phone and when I grasp it, Sky gets annoyed." Bloom, that things been buzzing all morning, please can we just enjoy now." He pleads between kisses, and I nod and pretend to put my phone back on the bedside table. His eyes and attention go back to nibbling and kissing my stomach as I bring my phone to my face.

When I turn it on my jaw drops, I have about 50 misses calls from all the girls combined." What the hell!" I whisper and check to see if Sky is still occupied and I bite my lip when I realizing what Sky is intending to do.

I tap on Stella's name on my screen to call her, placing the phone on my ear and I barley have to wait 2 seconds before Stella picks up." Where the hell have you been!" She yells down the phone and I am startle into a jump.

"What do you mean why- _OH MY GOD_." I tried to bite back the moan escaping me when Sky decides to be playful and kiss me 'below'. And the vibrations that he sends down there when he starts chuckling, doesn't help.

"What was that? Are you okay Bloom?" Stella asks curiously, although annoyed at the interruption.

"Yeah, Yeah, I am ….fine." I mange to get out as Sky's tongue gets in the mix, I bite my lip so hard it hurts." Why are you calling me some much?"

"Because Flora is having her baby like now, so you better get your ass down to Linfea pronto." It takes me a few seconds to register the words because of the pleasure that is building below that is making me start to squirm. And when it does register, what is happening, I sit up in bed.

"Wait what?! When did she go into labor." I shriek.

"About ten hours ago, Flora has been going off her head, you're the god mother, you should be here." Stella informs.

"I'll be there in half an hour tops." I say this before shutting the phone, and leaping out of bed, making sure not to knock Sky out with my leg.

"So I am guessing Flora is having the baby." Sky says as he gets up and sits on the edge of the bed. Watching me frantically getting changed in my clothes.

" Yep." I say sitting beside him and tying up my shoe laces and once done I look to see Sky." Sorry, I know you got the morning off for me."

"It's fine, you can't stop these things, go, I probably will be there later for Heilia." He says and I smile giving him a peck on the lips before I am heading to the balcony to head to Linfea. I turn around though at the sliding doors.

"Oh and Sky…" I say and he looks up to me." I will be happy to finish what you started just then tonight."

And this brings back the cocking smile I adore on Sky." I'm counting on it ."

With that I step on to the balcony and transform ready to head to Linfea.

-.-..-.-..-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..

When arriving at Flora's house in Linfea I am not surprised to see practically everyone there. They all wait outside Flora's and Heilia's bed room, leaning on walls on sitting on chairs. However I find Heilia pacing up and down the corridors. In most old traditional realms the father isn't allowed to be there for the birth, its like that for royalty as well. I have no idea why though.

First of all I greet Flora's and Heilia's parents, who wait and sit patiently. But then when Stella meets my gaze her eyes burn with anger. She walks over to me, and for some reason I take a step back.

"How many times did we have to ring you to get here." Stella protests and I put on an apologetic face.

"I'm sorry-" I don't get to finish the sentence when I hear a muffled scream from behind the cheery wood door. _Poor Flora._

"Apologize later-" Stella says as she is pushing me to the door, even though now after hearing Flora I am a little intimidated to go in." -She wants you in there now."

I meet Heilia eyes before I am shoved in, and give him a reassuring smile before I hear the door slam behind me. Once in side I am faced with a very puffed out Flora and her legs bent and spread as he sister Rose helps the midwife deliver the baby.

I am stuck there in a trance before I hear my name." Bloom!" Flora sounds pretty mad which is something that always surprises me when it comes to Flora." Where… the hell …have you ….been?" She says through angry pants and I finally make my feet move and walk over to her on the bed. _Not a good time to freak out Bloom,_ I remind myself.

"It doesn't matter right now." I say sternly as I sit beside her, Rose coming over to give me a cool wet cloth which I take and start patting her rosy face with cold water." I'm here now, I'm sorry for being late."

"Flora" the midwife says down the end of the bed." Your going to have to start pushing soon ,honey."

I look back to Flora as she scrunches up her face in pain from another wave of a contraction and nods. I take her hand in mine, and try to reassuringly squeeze it but Flora latches on for dear life as I force back a wince.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-

" Come on Flo, one last push." Rose encourages down the end of the bed, as the midwife is busy at work. Its been about another three hours of Flora pushing and starting to scream and I don't know if I can handle it, seeing her in this much pain. My hand has gone a shade of pink and purple from her squeezing it every time she pushes.

Flora whines as I see her start to cry, it's too much for her now. She shakes he head as she falls back on to the pillows." I can't do this anymore…." She whimpers and I bring my face close to her, while still patting her face with a cool cloth.

"Hey Flo, hey look at me." I say softly and her head tilts to me and I see the tears trickling down her face." You can do this, because your _going_ to do this for your baby, because I remember how much you couldn't wait to have one, all those times we talked about it in our dorm room at night about what you going to call him or her , remember?... its just one more push Flo till its over." I whisper the last bit and I see a change in Flora's face, determination. I help her sit up again and she braces herself against the pain as I feel her bear down and I whisper encouraging words to her.

A little shrill of a cry sounds in the room as Flora falls back on the cushions, with a relaxed expression, and a huge smile on her face. I smile to when I see the little squealing baby being handed to Rose to carefully wash in a miniature basin across form the bed.

"You did it." I whisper and kiss her temple as I feel my eyes well up, tears of happiness of course. I think Flora's tears become of joy as well when Rose wraps up the baby in a white cloth and brings her over to Flo. "Say hello to your daughter."

Flora carefully takes her little baby girl in her arms and laughs softly as she kisses her forehead. I look carefully at her, she looks a lot like Heilia but I also see Flora beaming through. _My little goddaughter._

" Congrats Flo, I'll just get Heilia okay?" I say softly getting off the bed and Flora nods, tiredly-and I don't blame her- not looking away from her daughter.

But before I open the door Flora calls to me." Bloom… thank you for being here." She says with a small smile and I nod, and I wipe my eyes.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I open the door to the hallway and step out, carefully closing the door not to disturb the baby. When I turn around everyone stands up and Heilia comes to stand in front of me. I smile widely.

"You have a baby girl." I exclaim and Heilia beams as I give him a hug, I hear everyone else cheering. I pull away and step a side to let Heilia in as I walk back to the group hugging everyone in the excitement of it all.

.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.

Lily-was born a healthy baby girl. I could not be happier right now.

Musa, Stella, Tecna, Layla and I all sit around the living area of the house lounging about on the floor and sofas, as I rest my hand on the coffee table with and ice pack on it. It swelled up from the about of pressure Flora's grip has.

"- I cant believe it took you over 50 phone calls for you to pick up." Stella says and I roll my eyes. " Where were you?"

Sky and I decided to keep our relationship in private for a while. I mean everyone is looking at him as the new king and I think us being in a relationship again would cause some media drama. As well as I just like keeping it hidden so its not blown out of proportion.

" I told you before I just slept in, I'm sorry." I say again to Stella as everyone listens.

"Hold on a minute." Tecna intervenes." You said you where sleeping on earth time, wouldn't it be like 4 o'clock in the afternoon there when you finally got our calls."

 _Damn Tecna and her smartness_ , " I slept really late." I try to defend with confidence but it doesn't show. Stella's head turns to me slowly looking at me as the wheels in her head start to spin.

"When you were on the phone you seemed preoccupied…" She states and now everyone is looking at me, _please no Stella_. But then her eyes widen when looking at my terrified face." OMG you were having sex, weren't you?"

My face goes a little flush and I mange a laugh." No _, ha_ why would you think that?" I chuckle.

"Bloom!" Layla says in alarm, as the rest stare at me with open mouths but Musa starts laughing.

"Come on Bloom, tell us who it is?" Musa coaxes . I become redder.

"No way." I growl back and Stella glares at me.

"I can't believe you Bloom." Stella says." You were actually doing it as I was talking to you,… Oh my God I heard you!" She cringes and Musa laughs harder.

"Like you can talk, _little miss princesses_." Musa teases." You don't want to know the noises you and Brandon where making from your dorm in Alfea. The ones we hear every night- OW hey."

Stella throws a cushion in Musa's face, but I guess Musa was bang on point with her info. " Shut up Musa." Stella hisses back and as they continue a fight I feel my phone buzz and reach for it in my pocket.

I can't help the smile that appears on my face when seeing the message.

 **Can't wait to finish what we started this morning, my beautiful**.

I bite back a giggle, about to reply back when the phone is snatch right out of my hands. I find that Musa is the culprit.

"I bet you its lover boy!" Musa says I try with my one good hand to get my phone back, but Musa chucks it to Layla across the room. I actually get up and race, but I am too late before she chucks it to Stella.

" _Can't wait to finish what we started this morning, my beautiful."_ Stella reads out just as I use my magic to snatch the phone back through the air into my grasp. Stella whines, so do all the girls." Come on, I didn't get to see who it was from."

"Because it is non of your business." I shoot back, but cant hide the mischievous smile of them wanting to know so badly.

"Hey girls." Layla quietens them down." Didn't Sky use to call her _beautiful?_ "

All there heads turn to me, like clown heads in carnivals. I feel my blush deepen and I know there is no point denying it. But I could at least escape." Um I am going to check on Flo…" I make it to the doorway before I am being dragged back to the living room, and pushed onto the couch.

"Oh no you don't, when did this happen?" Stella says, eyes burning into mine.

"Umm… Your wedding…" I mumble and all the girls lean in and Stella looks confused.

"What was that?" she repeats and I shrug back, letting out a long held up sigh and looking her in the eye.

"Your wedding." I say loudly and her face turns pale. All the girls lean back when they see the state of an unreadable Stella, the expression where you don't know if she is going to blow up or beam like a sun.

"When?" she says and I scrunch my eyes brows in confusion of just telling her, and she sighs." I mean when _exactly_ at the wedding did you to decide to see Sky."

"About and hour before the speeches." I say, still unsure of Stella reaction, I knew she wouldn't be completely happy.

" It took you a whole hour to work it out, you both were gone a very long time." Stella says, I feel like a child being questioned after drawing on the walls.

There's some silence when I am trying to come up with the right words to say at this moment of time, but before that, Musa decides to join in the conversation.

"Ha, they were probably getting it down." Musa laughs and I wish I could physically sink into the sofa. Stella's expression now is clear that she in angry.

"Stella, I swear I never really wanted it to go that far that day-" I try to reason, even though I don't regret what happened that afternoon, only the timing.

Stella looks at me angrily." You hooked up with Sky on my wedding day!" Stella seems mad, not wanting her wedding day to involve such acts I am guessing.

But it seems I get just as mad at her statement." It wasn't just a hook up Stella." I say back, annoyance clear in my voice." It meant way more then that."

Stella seems like she wants to yell back but shuts her mouth. She looks at me more intently now and I see her lose the anger, and it forms in to something that resembles excitement, which confuses me more, even though Stella was always somewhat been bi-polar with her emotions.

"So you and Sky…. You guys are getting back together…." Hope was prominent in her voice but I guess that question put me slightly off guard. I mean, Sky and I we have incredible history together, but its been one month and I don't know exactly where we are. I guess we haven't really talked about where were headed, to be honest I just wanted to enjoy the now with him again. Because who knows what tomorrow would bring.

"I mean… we technically are together." I say quietly and Stella smiles ear to ear with a squeal and she throws herself at me. The breath is sucked from my lungs.

"Oh my Gosh, I knew you guys would work it out after all these years, we have to have a special dinner or something-" I mange to cut off Stella, even if it is hard to breathe.

"No!" I wheeze and Stella stills before pulling back, her confused gaze searching my eyes.

Her tone softens." I thought that…" She drifts off as I sigh.

"I know, but all eyes and ears are on Sky these days as King, we kind of wanted to keep it private for a while so we don't have to worry about the media and things." I admit.

Stella, with a small smile nods understandably." Okay, that's fine." She sighs happily." We wont say anything."

I laugh at he expression and all the other girls do to. At least she isn't upset about the wedding fiasco any more.

"Am I interrupting something?" The laughter stops abruptly and I can't hide the blush that bathes my cheeks when Sky's voice sounds not that far away.

In the door way he stands, still in his royal attire and holding a bouquet of flowers.

All the girls go quiet and I see most of them holding back laughs or cheeky smiles and I try hard not to scowl at them. Stella, like usual is the first to talk in these situations." No, no… just some girl talk." Stella says with her mischievous smile that I am tempted to claw off her face.

Sky has a brief look of confusion of her expression before shaking his head and smiling." Right… I just came to see Heilia and Flora with the baby…. so is she up for visitors?"

"Yeah, there just in the bedroom down the hallway, first door you see." Layla informs trying to keep her evident giggles at bay; I feel my face go so red the tips of my ears start to burn.

"Okay, it was nice seeing you girls." Sky says with a curt bow and is about to start walking when I intervene.

"Ahh, I'll join… I wanted to check up on Flo anyways." I say, trying to sound nonchalant, as I get up from the couch. Sky smiles politely, even though I see the gleam in his eyes and nods his head before walking out of the door way down the corridor.

Barley seconds after, the girls let free their smiles and their laughter." Oh, that was priceless." Musa snickers. I grab a cushion near her and through it at her face, which only makes her laugh harder at my embarrassment. It almost seems we are high school students again.

I am at the door way when Stella calls out." Go get him tiger!" in a seductive voice and I whirl around to find the girls laughing harder.

"Oh, how I hate you." I hiss at them, and head out the doorway, trying to cool my face down from the embarrassing epidemic.

..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

I catch up to Sky in the corridor waiting a few paces away from the bedroom where the new family are now gathered. His eyes meet mine and a brightly lit smile appears on his face as I walk up to him in the aloneness we have in the hallway. I hug him and snuggle into his chest.

"Hello beautiful." He murmurs and kisses the top of my head. I smile and pull away to look at him.

"Hey yourself." I smile and give him a peck on the lips before standing in front of him again.

"The girls look liked there were in a pretty good mood." Sky inquires and I am glad the slight darkness of the night hides my burning cheeks.

"Ha, yeah why wouldn't they be? I mean Flora had the baby it's a great day." I say, making sure the quiver in my voice is left hidden.

Sky nods with a smirk looking down then back up at me." I was asking from more along the lines of what 'go get him tiger' was referring to."

My jaw drops, I should have guessed he heard, but I just burry my face in my hands, mortified." Please don't be mad, they just figured it out with the phone call this morning and the text-"

I am cut off by the sound of Sky's laughter and I look up at him and he is chuckling down at me.

"What?" I ask, smiling a little even though I thought he would be upset.

"I figure they found out, it's fine, I understand." He says with a smile and I sigh in relief. I smile at him then quirk up an eyebrow in question.

"I thought you would have been more upset?" I ask and Sky's effortless smile falters before he smiles again, probably hoping I didn't catch it.

"I'm fine with it, they were bound to have found out eventfully…. come"

He starts walking to the room before I latch onto his wrist and he turns back and sighs when seeing my wide eyes, meaning, 'explain'.

"Fine." He half growls, half sighs." I might have let it slipped to the guys about us a couple days ago." He admits and I where a victorious smile.

"I won, I thought I was bad at keeping this hidden." I say and Sky smirks at me.

"I didn't realize it was a completion." He challenges as he comes to stand closer to me, chests nearly touching.

"Well maybe it was…." I whisper and lean in as we share a very loving and gentle kiss. While butterflies made of tingles feel like they're zooming though my blood stream. I cant believe how much I missed this, missed _him_.

I pull back and then look at the bouquet of flowers. I smile when I notice them to be lilies, white and wrapped up in lace pink paper. Sky notices my googly grin." What?"

" Lilies-" I state."- Did you know they called their daughter Lily?"

Sky raises his eyebrows in surprise, briefly looking at the flowers then back at me." No… I just remember Flora at the Eraklyon royal gardens saying she loved them, so I got some of the gardeners to pick some." He says and then his lips turn up into a smile." A lucky coincidence I guess."

I smile to, Sky always so thoughtful." I guess so… come one lets go in, I want to go see my goddaughter."

With that I drag Sky to the door and softly knock. There's a muffle 'come in' and I slowly creek the door open. Flora still lays there, prompted up on the pillows holding her little bundle of joy in her arms with Heilia laying next to her, gliding his fingers on the edges of the pink blanket his baby is wrapped in.

They both smile when I enter and Heilia gets up from the bed." I found a straggler outside." I tease and walk in further to allow Sky to come in and Flora's smile brightens and so does Heilia's.

"Thanks for coming, I know you must be busy." Heilia acknowledges and gives Sky a friendly handshake.

"Never busy enough for you guys." Sky says genuinely, walking around to Flora giving her a kiss on the cheek, and I see her eyes light up when she spots the lilies." I didn't realize you called her Lily before I got these."

"Thank you so much Sky, there beautiful" Flora says with a huge smile, She loves flowers more then anything really, I am guessing that's why she named her daughter after on of her favorites. Baby Lily makes a little gargling sound and Flora smiles." I think Lily likes them to."

We all laugh quietly at that, I think then, Flora notices me staring intently at her daughter." Bloom." She says, causing my gaze to fall on hers." Do you want to hold her, sweetie?"

" I um…" I stumble on my words, all of a sudden nervous to be holding such a precious person. I mean I am not clumsy, well I don't think so, but I just feel scared.

" I think she would." Heilia points out as he gently pushes me to Flora and I have no time to protest as Flora is already handing me the baby. I try to be as gentle as possible as Flora makes sure I am supporting her head and I sooner then later have her cradled in my arms.

The world seems to zoom out around me as I study the little face of Lily. I know she has mainly the looks of Heilia, with raven dark hair and dark ocean blue eyes but if I look close enough I can see the resemblance of her mother.

I shudder when someone's arms wrap around my waist and look to see Sky now resting his chin on my shoulder, looking down at the baby before at me with a soft smile kissing my cheek.

Before I can look back down at Lily, a very loud and audible gasp rings out of the room. Making me jump and nearly losing balance. I look up to see a wide eyed Flora pointing between Sky and I . _oops…_

"When did… how did… _What?_ " She finally just comes out and says it.

" Jesus Flo, you nearly made me drop the baby!" I hiss as silent as possible not wanting to wake up the little child still,-thankfully-in my arms.

"I thought you told all the girls." Sky straightens behind me, confusion in his voice.

"Yeah, just not Flo." I whisper back, even thought the room is so silent Flora and Heilia could probably hear me. However Sky keeps me steady, keeping his arms around my waist and leaning me against his chest.

I look back up to Flora's puzzled gaze." Yeah, were back together." I state happily, looking back and checking Sky's reaction and when he smiles at me I continue. "It happened actually at Stella's wedding, we just wanted to keep it quiet for a bit. The girls only found out literally minutes ago."

Flora keeps a calm expression before smiling brightly and nodding." This is great, well for two reasons really because we are obviously happy for you guys, and well…" Flora drifts of as she grabs Heilia's hand and they share a glance before Flora proceeds." We wanted to ask Sky to be the godfather."

Sky's grip on my waist tightens, and a smile plastered it's self on my lips as I turn to see Sky slightly shocked at the offer." Me?" he says in an almost gasp, and I hold back a chuckle.

Flora and Heilia look just as entertained by Sky's reaction as I am." Yes." Heilia says." We always thought of you two, but after everything we didn't know it was right for you guys to be god parents together, but I think it worked in the end."

I smile at his words and I think Sky finally lets the offer sink in, by his radiant smile." I would be honored."

-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few days later there was a traditional welcoming ceremony in Linfea for the birth of Baby Lily. Sky and I went as godparents to the ceremony and all the girls and guys. It was sort of like a christening, but no font or prayers. Just a way to introduce new life to there community and to connect Lily to the binding of nature.

After that day I barley got to see Sky, its been a bit over a week that I have heard from him and I am getting quite lonely. After everything I decided to go back to Alfea and teach there.

My parents offered for me to stay at the palace at Sparks, but I don't know if I could ever live a life like that, in a palace, people taking care of things that I normally had to do on a daily basis on Earth. They understood, and I always find time to visits them. I guess I won't have to rule Sparks anymore; Daphne was the first-born, it falls to her, and I will always be there to help.

In my room in Alfea I find myself lonely. I use to hang out with Flora when we both worked here, I have other teachers but it's just not the same. I will always miss the days when I was a student here.

During me reminiscing on all times, I feel my phone buzz and glance down at it, my lips lift into a smile when I see it to be from Sky.

 **Meet me at the Red Fountain Gardens in 20 minutes.**

Realizing that this leaves me with barley any time to get ready I grab my jacket and head for the door to my dorm room ready to leave Alfea to head to Red Fountain.

I wonder why Sky is at Red fountain?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When arriving at Red Fountain, just on time mind you, I find Sky sitting on a bench in the gardens. He wears casual clothing, jeans , a white t-shirt and a jacket, he seems more comfortable in the clothing al though nervous, as he bounces his leg up and down waiting.

I whisle and his head whips in my direction and he smiles, uneasily before getting up and we meet half way from where he sat.

I give him and hug and retunrs one back." Hey, its good to see you." I mummur into his chest before we pull away.

"You to, sorry its been a week." He says as he brushes a whsipy piece of my hari behind my ear. Sky sighs deeply." I ah, just had some things I need to do…"

I just refer to him having to do more Kingley duties, that he sometimes would get bogged down in. But it also seemed like he was hididng something. My stomach churns slightly, in unease of his honesty. But I let it go.

"Its fine, I understand." I say to him, in the silenence of the night." So… is there a reason you wanted meet here?"

Sky shifts, nervously again and furrow my eyeborws about to ask if he was okay but then he hold out his hand." Lets just go for a walk." He says softly, with a gentle smile and I take his hand, feeling warmer by it ti and start walking down the garden path.

There is come more slience, as I lisetne to the rustleing of trees and the echos of the boys form Red Founatain a couple hundred feet away.

"I don't know if you remember this Bloom, but 7 years ago this is where we had our first date." Sky breaks the silence and the memoery of that everneing finds its way into my mind, a smile makes it to my lips.'

"How could I forget"

 **( For those who haven't watched the original Winx Club Season 1 (4Kids), When Bloom first met Sky, Sky pretended to be Brandon and Brandon pretended to be Sky, because he wanted to know what it was like to be a non royal. So in this flashback, Sky will be AKA Brandon. Thanks, hope you enjoy)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Being extremely nervous was an understatement. I mean, I have had experience with boys, I have had a boyfriend but with Brandon they nerves seem to be on high alert. There's something so different about him, I can't put my finger on it._

 _Stella helped me pick an outfit for this evening, only knowing her for a couple weeks she is the most dramatic person I have ever met. She kept trying to put me in a dress and heels, even though I was trying to explain to her Brandon was taking me on a walk around the Red Fountain Gardens, heels were not the best foot wear._

 _Musa, who is the only one who seems these days to get through to her made he see sense. Even though I am wearing my converse Stella made me wear skinny jeans, which I like and a frilly and flowy spaghetti strap that isn't the best thing to wear because of the weather._

 _Stella, knowing her way far to well around Red Fountain showed me where to meet Brandon. And not long latter I am standing about 20 feet away from a bench were Brandon is sitting, waiting._

 _I called his name, and I found it odd that it took him a little longer to respond. Who doesn't recognize there own name?_

 _Brandon gets from his seat as walks over to me," Hey" he says with an easy smile, then I notice his eyes wonder off mine for a couple seconds before he meets my gaze again." You look beautiful."_

 _I become flush then and there and look awkwardly down at myself before back at him, smiling shyly." Thanks."_

 _The he rubs the back of his neck and looks towards the path that leans through a forest of trees and odd looking flowers." I know its no dinner and a movie but I can't really leave school grounds for a while after the incident the other day… so I thought-"_

 _I cut him off, feeling slightly guilty that him helping us with this field investigation that turned into us nearly getting eaten by a troll, took away some of his privileges." Brandon, its fine… it looks gorgeous here." I reassure and he lets out a built up sigh._

 _"Okay, so do you want to walk with me." He says offering a gesture with is hand to the direction of the garden park._

 _I chuckle" Sure." And we start walking._

 _"So…" Brandon starts as I look at all of the flowers, some weirder then others. "How's Alfea, I mean all of this must have been a big change."_

 _I can't help the laugh that slips out." Very Big." I state." On Earth everyone was asking the question, 'are we alone in the universe?', and then out of all the scientists and philosophers that probably spent most of their lives trying to answer the question, some how I found out before them."_

 _" Earth seems pretty un-advanced." Brandon says, and I look over to see him a slight teasing smirk on his face._

 _"Earth its that bad." I reply back, with a pout._

 _He smiles." I suppose not." He says shoving his hands in his pockets." I mean you came form earth, it has to be a good place."_

 _I chuckle at his remark, butterflies fluttery in the pit of my stomach as I see him wear a victorious smile._

 _"So." I counties the conversation." I hear you're from the planet Eraklyon, what's it like there?"_

 _I watch as Brandon shrugs uncomfortably before pulling on a smile as we keep walking." Traditional, a lot of wet lands and sacred mountains and forest areas, I guess in general a really good place to live." He states, although I sense some weird vibe that comes off him._

 _"But I am guessing it's not quite your cup of tea." I assume and Sky chuckles softly before looking straight and shaking his head._

 _"Well I love it there, I have been there all my life. I just wish I wasn't bound to that place, you know. I rather explore my options or something, have a chance at different things before settling down."_

 _A little confused as to were this conversation is heading, and what Brandon means by options and exploration I say they first thing that came to my head." Well, your not necessarily bound to that place, I'm sure you will have a chance to do what you want to do some time in your life."_

 _Sky smiles at me and nods with a thanks. Although he turns his head to the side and I think I hear him murmur something along the lines of "you have no idea." It didn't sound rude it just sounded… sad almost._

 _I decide not to press it any further." So you and Sky seem pretty close, how long have you been friends?"_

 _I watch as Brandon has alarm written on his face for a few seconds before he answers." Um since we were about 4 or 5."_

 _"Wow, that's really great that you guys remained friends all these years." I comment and Brandon just nods with hmmhmm. I find his behavior odd, from the other times we have met up he seemed so different, not as held back._

 _"I have noticed that Sky has a bit of a thing for Stella." Brandon says and I giggle at that._

 _" It's the same for Stella, She can't go by a day with out saying something how hot she thinks Prince Sky is." I laugh and on the other hand Brandon starts coughing, a hand on his mouth and I cringe._

 _"Oh crap, are you okay?" I ask as I think to put a hand on his back, or is it to soon?_

 _"Yeah" his cough dies down slowly." Just choked on my own saliva."_

 _I sinker to cover of the cringe I want to hide." Sorry, probably shouldn't say things about you friend like that."_

 _Brandon just waves it off, as he still clears his throat. Then I realize something. "Oh, think I have a lozenger or something, to help with your throat." I suggest as I scramble though my pockets, patting the front ones and then when digging into my back pocket, I accidently let my wallet come flying out._

 _Sky has come back to normal as he crouch's down and picks up my wallet, that has fallen open, he inspects it carefully._

 _"You know, I don't know how currency works here in the magic dimension but I don't think Earth money would be much here." I tease as he stands up again, holding my wallet._

 _"I wouldn't dream of stealing form you Bloom." He says with a soft smile and I smile back, before he looks back down at my wallet." Are these your parents?"_

 _He asks before handing it back to me, and I see the small photo I have of my parents and me together, when we went on a beach trip last summer. I feel a slight twinge in my heart, missing them dearly because it is the longest I have really ever been away form them. And its not easy knowing that you are realms away from them._

 _"Yeah." I watch as his eyebrows furrow in confusion and then he nods." What?"_

 _"Its just that-" he thinks for a second." You look nothing like them."_

 _Brandon's not the first person to ask me that I have had my fair share over the years, and It got easier to answer when my parents sat me down at the age seven to tell me, but I know deep down I kind of already knew._

 _"They wouldn't." I say with a sad smile." I was adopted."_

 _Brandon's face falls, and I see him mentally slapping his self from his regretful expression." I'm sorry- I just-"_

 _I cut him off with a smile." Its fine, you didn't know, you have nothing to be sorry about." I say and he seems to calm down a bit from that._

 _There's some more silence as we counties our walk doing a full circle of the grounds of Red Fountain before Brandon talks again. "Did you know them, your birth parents?_

 _I shake my head." No, my parents back home are the best parents I can ask for, I miss them so much but…" I drift of in my own thoughts aloud." I was thinking the other day, if I have these powers, then they must have come form somewhere righ?, or someone. I am guessing my birth parents are from the Magical dimension, the only question is where? it's so big I don't know where I would start…." I finish hopelessly._

 _"Hey. You'll find them one day." Brandon says reassuringly." I'll help if I have to." He says playfully and I laugh._

 _"Thanks Brad-" I didn't get to finish my sentence when I tree root decides to place its self less then an inch from my foot, causing me to trip next step. But Brandon doesn't let that happen, as he catches my wrist and brings me flush against him. Faces inches apart._

 _"Thank you." I whisper, feeling the heat of being so close to him._

 _"You welcome." He says quietly back, and I notice his head moving, if possible closer to mine. A mere centimeter away from his lips to mine the moment is over._

 _"Brandon!" we pull apart to see Timmy, Brandon's friend with strawberry blonde hair and glasses come to a stop." Ah sorry… um Brandon your father is here."_

 _Brandon curses under his breathe before he calls back to Timmy." I will be there in a minute." He says sighing at the end, and looking back to me." I am really sorry Bloom, but I have to-"_

 _"I get it" I cut in, he obviously seems stressed about his dad vising, even though I hoped we had longer together." I suppose I will see you around."_

 _"You will definitely be seeing me again." He says._

 _"Bye Brandon." I say softly and leans toward me giving me a lasting kiss on the cheek, which I flush at._

 _"Bye Beautiful." And with that he races back to Red Fountain._

 _.-.-.-….-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-_

"I can't believe you pretended to be Brandon for 1 and a half years when you were at Red Fountain." I say after remembering the first time I met Sky… or should I say Brandon.

"Are you always going to bring that up." Sky groans and I laugh as he aswell remembers.

"Yep, and it probably wouldn't had been as bad if you didn't have a fiancé." I add, _gosh_ were ever Diaspro is, I hope she stays there. Of course I have forgiven Sky a million years ago, I just love to tease him.

"Can we please not talk about past mistakes, and if I recall correctly you didn't tell me your were the Princess of Sparks when we met." Sky says back.

"Yes because I had no idea I was a princess at the time, you knew what you were doing." I retort and smile in victory when Sky sighs heavily, knowing he has lost this battle.

"Okay, can I continue talking now." He says and I nod and he takes a deep breathe and continues.

"Well, you might not release it Bloom but as well as this being the same place we had our first date, today is that exact day of the year we had it." I slow down slightly; Sky's grip on my hand is the only thing that is keeping me moving. This man always pays attention to detail.

"Now, I know on Earth, leap years work by them being every 4 years, right?" he makes sure and when I nod he proceeds." Well in the magic dimension every 7 years is a leap year, and that means an extra day, and that extra day I had 7 years ago was the best day off my life when I got to share it with you."

A wave of emotions hits me when he says this, and my heart, I don't think can take the love his words portray to me. But then Sky stops me in my tracks and he lets go of my hand to come to stand in front of me. He seems oddly nervous, like it is our first date all over again.

"Sky?" I ask a little worried, nervous and anxious, but he just takes a deep breath and smiles.

"So 7 years ago till today, another extra day that I want to make just as special as the last." I watch Sky's movements as he gets down on one knee, and my breath gets caught. I freeze and watch as Sky's hands collect mine in his." I know that it hasn't been long since we got back together, but after everything we have been through. Thinking that I had lost your forever so many times has made me want to never let you go again."

I think my heart is pounding on my chest so hard it hurts but I keep my gaze on Sky's, as his eyes bore into mine as kneels on one knee in front of me. I don't really notice him pulling an object from his pocket, until it clicks open and reveals a ring.

"I realize palace life isn't really for you, and I accept that. But I don't want anyone else by my side but you, as I am King, because no one had ever shown me such strength and guidance before you. I have never ever loved someone so much that I would ask _both_ of her fathers if I could have permission to spend the rest of my life with her." He smirks and I let a laugh out but it is strangled by a sob and tears begin to trickle down my cheeks.

"So Bloom, Princess of Sparks would you please do me the honor of spending the rest of my life with me, by Marrying me?"

I think then is when reality set in for me, this was a surprise of a life time and the best moment of my life time when I nod with a big watery smile on my face " Yes."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Hello my lovilies!**

 **So, first off I hoped you like this one shot/short story between the sequel and triquel. I really hope you do because this took forever to write, OMG.**

 **So some exciting news, I have started writing the Triquel, a few chapters in so far and the resale date of the first chapter will be….**

 **Drum Role please…**

 **July 7** **th**

 **The Story will be called** ** _The Long Year_** **and there is a sneak peek of it in the chapter called** ** _Ask the Author_** **in** ** _The Lost Years._**

 **Also, for each chapter for my next story I am going to dedicate it to someone, one of you guys who I love so much for reading my stories and following and reviewing. It means so much and I thought it best to recognize your awesomeness!**

 **So until July 7** **th** **, see you then !**

 **Love u**


End file.
